


Dark King

by zerotheninja2999



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: The kingdom of ‘Bektx’ (be-k-z) is the largest and most dangerous kingdom in all the land. The kingdom doesn’t have any monster problems, barely any wars, no starvation, and barely any poor. The reason why this kingdom is dangerous is because of the many kings and queens that ruled and while rule ‘Bektx’.the first chapter explains everything.also this isn't going to be a log fic, just a couple of paragraphs, and that's it.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of ‘Bektx’ (be-k-z) is the largest and most dangerous kingdom in all the land. The kingdom doesn’t have any monster problems, barely any wars, no starvation, and barely any poor. The reason why this kingdom is dangerous is because of the many kings and queens that ruled and while rule ‘Bektx’. 

They have and always will be cruel people that are volatile, and all powerful. Many have tried to overthrow them, but it was all for not as they were made examples of. Many were executed, enslaved, and exiled, those were the lucky ones. The unlucky ones had to watch as their loved ones received similar punishment.

The cruel ruler’s name is the ‘Akuma’ family, they have ruled since the beginning and while to the end of time. The Akuma’s have always shown that they are above everyone else. When the Bektx kingdom first started their neighboring kingdoms tried to show their supremissy. These kingdoms weren’t even footnotes in Bektx’s history. 

Many have theorised that they made a deal with an all powerful dark god. This was proven wrong when a dark god threatened the entire world and only gave them a month to live. The Akuma at that time was named ‘Xero’. Xero in one months time gathered all of his greatest warriors, and left his wife and two children in Bektx, and faced the dark god. Many thought this was foolish, or suicidal. But he defeated the dark god, and rode back to Bektx. When he came back to his castle, there was blood, gore, and viscera everywhere. 

The next day he told the public the news. That his two children and wife were attacked, “ My wife has passed, but my children are unharmed, and the perpetrators are no more.” Xero then grabbed a severed head of one of the perpetrators, and further announced, “This was a joint effort by the Elven kingdom, Shadow’s kingdom, and one human kingdom. Since this was an attack on the Akuma royal family, it is with honest sadness that if the kingdoms involved want to avoid war, they will give their first born daughter or their queen as an offering, I will accept either.” He then laughed as he went back into his castle. 

The Elven Queen had given herself as a sacrifice to save her daughter. The Shadow kingdom and human kingdom had decided to go to war, the one human kingdom convinced other human kingdoms to join and take over Bektx. 

All that did was expand Bektx by four kingdoms instead of two. The combined forces of all the kingdom crumbled against Xero, as he himself faced all of them, while his army took the kingdoms. What happened to the leaders of these nations was some of the worst punishment Xero had ever dealt out. The princesses and queens were turned into concubines, the princes were turned into slaves, and the kings were turned into mad individuals forced out into the unknown. 

That was the past, the present ruler is Zero Akuma. He has just taken the throne, after his father abdicated. His father and grandfather had reformed Bektx quite a lot.

The changes they brought are as follows. Only the king can have slaves, any other slaves will be released and the enslavers will be punished, a policing system was created, schools were created, hospitals established. 

This did not mean that Zero’s father and grandfather were kind people. They had tortured, killed, and enslaved anyone that did not agree with them, or tried to rebel. 

Now let us follow the journey of Zero Akuma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good guy, bad guy everything isn't black and white. But fear is universal for both sides.

James, a noble born in the Bektx’s capital city, Hora, and resented the Akuma family. His entire family had been stripped of their nobility, and lost all of their estate. He was here today to get a glimpse at the new Akuma who is to be the next king. 

James was with his sister, Veronica, and a huge mass of people, all of whom were trying to get a glimpse at their new king. James nudged his sister, “Have you heard anything about our new king.” Veronica shook her head and answered, “Just that no one knows anything about him at all.” The bells of the castle started to chime, signaling that the new king was about to arrive. 

The doors of the castle opened to reveal a demon, not an actual one but close enough. James had to capture every detail in his mind, as this is the person he would kill and end the Akuma line. He was maybe six feet tall, hard to tell from this angle, was donned in black royal clothing, and had shadows covering his face. ‘So he is a shadow, or part shadow, tall, and doesn’t show his face’ James thought. As a pair of blood red eyes looked directly at him. No not at him, they were close to him if only slightly left. James looked to his sister, who was shaking with fear, and back to the king, ‘No don’t have eyes on her, I can’t lose my sister to you demon’ he thought as he caught a slight movement on the king’s face. ‘I hope that wasn’t a smirk, I can’t lose my sister. Mom and dad both worked themselves to death to make sure we had a bright future.’ James was trapped in worry by his own mind to hear the king’s speech. 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Zero was only slightly nervous, he had to act like his ancestors while hiding that he was the complete opposite of them. He knew that if people thought that he was a kind king, then he must be weak. 

While that was slightly true, he was one of the weakest Akuma’s ever born, not like his sister or father who could kill an entire company of soldiers without being winded. He on the other hand could only kill a platoon of soldiers without being winded. 

Zero shook himself out of these thoughts, ‘Dad named me the next king, because of my terrifying thought process, and mind.’ Yes I am not the strongest, but if I put my mind to it, I could bring down my enemies without even doing anything. I can’t think about that right now, ding ding, because that's the bells.

As Zero stepped out on the balcony to survey his new subjects. He noticed that many looked scared of him, ‘guess they’ve never seen a half shadow before. I could turn it off but, why not keep up the aesthetics’ he thought as he saw someone who looked like he hated him, and a woman who captivated him. He looked at her directly, ‘she looks beautiful’ and she shuddered. He shook his mind out of thought and started his speech.

“Citizens of Bektx, I am your new king, Zero Akuma. I was appointed by my father, because he thought I was more cruel and ruthless than him, he also believed that if he didn’t crown me immediately, that I could and would burn the entire kingdom down.” Everyone, but one, shuddered at the thought that an Akuma feared another Akuma. One Akuma respects another and stepping down was one thing, but actually fearing your own blood is entirely unheard of in the Akuma lineage. Once everyone had taken in this new information Zero continued, “Now I just want to say that my father was right, I might be the most terrifying Akuma ever born. But I just want to say that I am also an understanding person, so if anyone has any problems that no one is fixing, write a request to me and I will do that. Now if it’s something that is treasonous or a joke letter you will be executed, also there is always a catch if I do something for you. That is all I have to say.” Zero walked back into his palace. 

My sister sits on one of the couches in the office. “So do you really think it was okay to tell everyone the truth. And to ask about that ridiculous thing.” I flopped myself on one of the other couches. “Yes to both, because people will fear me more than any other Akuma, and now I can actually fix things that people want fixed. Because I added that last bit about there being a cost to the request, people will only submit requests that they have enough heart for.”

“You are already egotistical and you just started.” My sister stated. “Hey remember that because of what a six year old said you are here today Ze.” Ze nodded and narrowed her eyes at him, “Speaking of that, promise me you won’t get half the kingdom knocked up, like how you almost did with the ‘Shadow Group’, I don’t want thousands of nephew and nieces. That would age the both of us considerately.” Zero let out a forced laugh.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Veronica was taken aback by their new king's appearance. He looked like a demon, and the way his eyes looked at her terrified her. They were staring directly into her soul, then whatever appeared and disappeared on his face, made her even more scared. The king started his speech.

Veronica was right to have fear, no other Akuma inspired fear in another. She had to agree with what her brother said before, “That entire family is nothing but demons.” but now she had hope for her brother and future family. If she asked the king to restore her family to nobility, it would be worth all the consequences that came with the request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letters of plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short

Ze came into her brother’s office to see him look overwhelmed. “Did you really get tired in your first week of being king?” she asked as she sat down on one of the couches. Zero looked at her and stated, “The entire ‘Shadow Group’ all sent in letters about wanting to be concubines or personal maids.” motioning to the stack of letters on his desk. 

Ze looked at the pile of letters, then back to Zero, “You know, I’m pretty sure dad made an all female group, just to make sure he had a grandson.” Zero just absently nodded at the notion that was probably right. “I know that not all of these letters are from the Shadow Group, there were only 15 member excluding you, so what are the other ones?” Zero just unceremoniously grabbed one of the letters that he already read. “Three people want to be my personal staff, two want to be my concubines, but the one that is the most intriguing is.” Zero picked up one that he separated from the rest. “A woman wants to get her family's nobility back.” 

Ze looked confused, why was this a big deal, their ancestors had stripped many nobles of their nobility, and titles. Zero continued, “The woman’s name is one Veronica Armstrong.” That made Ze clench her fist hard enough to draw blood. “I know that you hate the Armstrong name because of what they did to your mother, but both of the parents are deceased, and their children were around my age at the time, So they have no idea.” That calmed Ze down, She can’t blame the mistakes of parents on children who had no idea what was going on. 

Ze looked at her blooded hand, and raised her non-blooded hand to the other and focused fire magic into it to cauterize the wound. Once that was done she looked to her brother and asked, “So what are you going to do about the request?” Zero looked at her blooded hand momentarily, and asked, “So how’s your mom doing.” “Our father decided to move into her mansion, so she’s pretty happy. Now what are you going to do about the requests?” Ze looked at him, wondering if he didn’t want to tell her the news. “I’m going to make the Shadow Group either my concubines or personal maids, haven’t decided yet, I’ll meet with Veronica and decide from there, and I’m going to reject the other requests.” Ze looked at him pointedly. “I don’t want to be an aunt, so please don’t make me one.” Zero wore a fake smile and responded with, “I’m not sure the Shadow Group will allow that.” as he did a mock laugh.

____________________________________________________________________________

James was in shock about what his sister said to him. “What do you mean, you sent a letter to the king asking for our nobility back!” James was a mix of devastated and anger. “The king said that he would take requests that the people thought were important to them. I find it important to us, so I'm going to pay the consequences.” Veronica said in a downtrodden voice. “Even if the consequence is that you are made a servant, or worse a slave or concubine.” Veronica stiffened at the images that ran through her mind. 

Veronica saw herself in a maid outfit, doing her duties. Then the king, her master, would come by and humiliate her, or violate her. The next two images flew by in her mind, but she didn’t want to think about it.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and weakly said, “If that must happen so my little brother, family can regain the noble title, I will do it.” James hugged her and cried, “If you do this I might not be able to save you when I start a revolt.” Veronica slapped him across the face, “You will do no such thing, because if you do you will die. No other revolt/rebellion has ever done anything close to killing, or even injuring Akuma. All the other revolts all lead to all the members being either brutally killed, enslaved, or worse.” Veronica hugged him as she then said, “the king sent a letter to meet him in a week's time. I sent in just yesterday, and he sent a request back today. I was so fearful that it took me six days to write, and he responded the next day.” 

James hugged his sister knowing that this might be the last time he sees her for a while, or ever. ‘I have to kill him to free my sister.’ he thought with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that Veronica would have her meeting with the king. She was nervous as any sane person would when meeting a king. She had just entered the castle, being let in by guards, and was greeted by a secretary? 

The secretary was a dark elf, with black hair as dark as the king’s short hair, one red and one pink eye. The secretary looked at her disgustedly and said, “The king will be meeting you in the commons room, he has been doing a lot of ‘work’ so he would like to relax.” As they made their way towards the commons room, she passed by many maids that looked jolly to be working for the king. 

When they entered the commons room Veronica noticed that the room had many luxuries that only the king could have. Priceless artwork decorated the room, along with jewel encrusted furniture made from the most expensive of wood. Veronica also noticed many doors lining one wall, ‘most likely the maids and other staff live here.’ she thought as she noticed that only one door had many pieces of clothing near the door, more than one person’s, maybe four or five people. 

“So when is the king going…” Veronica was interrupted by a scream, of pure ecstasy. “He’ll be out in a couple of minutes.” the secretary didn’t even bat an eye at the scream, as if it happens all the time.  
____________________________________________________________________________

‘I got my pants but I can’t find my shirt. Eh it’s probably in front of the door.’ Zero thought to himself as he opened the door. He found his shirt in the pile of clothes, thrown off before entering the room. He really had to tell the ‘Shadow Group’ about time and place. But he put that thought to the back of his mind as he put on his shirt, he had a meeting in a few minutes. 

“So, king have you been enjoying yourself. Me and Veronica have been waiting here for… ” Ze checked her pocket watch and continued, “fifteen minutes.” Zero looked towards Ze and saw Veronica, ‘great she probably heard that’. Zero had to put on his kingly demeanor. “Ze could you leave us.” Ze bowed and left. 

Zero sat down on the couch facing Veronica. ‘Great now I have to act like a king, who has no heart.’

____________________________________________________________________________

Veronica was captivated by the sight of the king. He had some minor scars adorning his muscles. He didn’t have the shadows that previously obscured so now she saw his true face. He had a scar that ran vertically from the bottom of his eyelid to the corner of his mouth. He was a clean shaven man, with the most beautiful red eyes.

Veronica momentarily forgot who/what he was. But when she remembered who this was she went to her silent fearful appearance. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Zero saw her face move from captivated to fearful. Good now he didn’t have to play off what just happened, he could skip right to the matter at hand. 

“So you want to get your family back, their nobility is that correct.” Zero plainly spoke, skipping the shadow trick, since she already saw his face. Veronica nodded, too fearful to say a word. “I’m going to be frank, your father decided to go against my father, and I’m not really inclined to help him at all.” Veronica looked shocked about what the king said, and decided to say something, “You don’t have to worry about that since he is dead.” “I know, but it would give him a noble title even in death he could be called a noble. So if your family disowns your father then your family can be called nobles, if not then I’m sorry.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Veronica was speechless. She had to make a decision, could her brother and her disown their own father, could she really leave today without making sure they became nobles. There was a third option and she had to choose it even if it meant not seeing her brother anymore. 

“I can’t do that, but I will give you my entire being if you make my brother, my only family a noble again.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Well Zero was surprised by this, but this might be the best option, he gets another person he genuinely loves. She gets her family regaining their nobility. But he didn’t want to be like his great grandmother, who had taken many people by force, and turned them into her concubines. 

Zero got up from the couch, walked over to Veronica and put a hand on her chin and turned her face towards his own. “If you are very certain then how about you take a look in the room I just left.” 

Veronica got up from her seat and went to the door he left. She looked frightened so Zero opened the door. ‘She didn’t even know that I was right behind her’ and whispered “By the way these are my personal maids.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Veronica didn’t know what to expect when she opened the door, but she wasn’t expecting this. That women were strewn about the place. All of them, all 10 of them, weren’t wearing any clothing. 

Veronica was shocked by this, ‘If this is what he does to his personal maids, then what would happen to me.’ Veronica thought. But she had to accept, her family had to regain their nobility, so she must. 

Veronica turned and faced the king, “I will still accept, my family must gain their nobility.” she placed her hand on her chest and continued, “So my entire being is yours.” She saw the grin on the king’s face, and shuddered at his words, “Then you are mine from this day forward.” 

The king marched towards his personal maids in the room and announced, “Any of you who can go back to work, I want you to give a tour.” most of the maids didn’t give a response, some tried to get up but their legs crumpled underneath them. The only one who could stand was a half-elf woman, who had black hair, brown eyes, and a couple of scars engrossing her body, some even looked like she had been whipped. She slowly gathered her clothes and put them on. 

“J, I guess you are the one giving her the tour, please don’t scare her she is one of my concubines now.” The girl now known as J nodded her head and led Veronica out of the room.


End file.
